How to Become Dragonborn
by Ember Neutron
Summary: Not wanting to kill the dragon in the arena, Hiccup ran away with Toothless. 5 years later he finds himself in Skyrim with amnesia and on a quest to save Tamriel from Alduin with the help of his new friends.
1. Prolog

**I always wanted to do a "what if Hiccup ran away?" story and a How to Train your Dragon Elder Scrolls Skyrim crossover. So I decided to combine the two. I do not know how to train a dragon nor any of the Elder Scrolls games. Enjoy the story Ladies, Gentlemen, and others.**

Prologue

Hiccup sat on his bed depressed. He was apparently chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire Village. Any Viking teen would be proud of their achievement, but not Hiccup. The past few weeks he had learned that the dragons were not the savage beast they thought they were after spending time with his best and only real friend Toothless.

A Night Fury he shot down but couldn't find it in his heart to kill him, so he instead freed him. But apparently when he shot the dragon down, his left tail fin was ripped off leaving the dragon unable to fly. So Hiccup helped him fly again by making him a prosthetic tail fin and a saddle. Over time he learned a lot from Toothless and even doing something no Viking has ever done before, befriending a dragon and ridding it too.

"Maybe if I had killed him, I wouldn't be in this mess" Hiccup thought. "But why couldn't I do it? Any Viking would have done it. But why couldn't I?" He continued with his thoughts. The poor Viking teen struggled with himself, a part of him was saying he's a coward, a weakling, and pathetic. The thought of this made Hiccup lie down on his bed and curl up in a ball, trying to block out those thoughts. "You're not a coward Hiccup. You're not a coward." He told himself. "You managed to ride the most fearsome and deadly dragon in the world."

Hiccup thought back to when he first saw Toothless, tangled and helpless on the ground. He remembered when he tried to strike him. But when he looked into his eyes, he couldn't do it. There was something in his eyes that told him not to. That's when Hiccup remembered what he saw in the Night Fury's eyes….. fear. The same fear he has. He couldn't kill him because the dragon was scared just like him. He couldn't kill him! No….. Not couldn't, but rather wouldn't. He wouldn't kill him because he saw himself in the dragon.

There was no way he was goanna kill the Monstrous Nightmare, but what to do? If he told his father the truth he will kill Toothless and either banish him or even worse, execute him. If he tries to show them in the ring that dragons are not monsters the results would probably end up the same. There was only one option left and it was obvious. He had to leave Berk.

And with that, Hiccup got up from his bed and began packing his basket. He packed clothing, food, notebooks, his sketches of Toothless, a fishing rod, tools, extra leather and rods for Toothless tail, and anything else he's going to need. After he was finished packing Hiccup sat his basket next to his bed and waited till night. It took forever for night to finally come and even longer to make sure his father was asleep. After he made sure he got everything he needed and making sure the coast was clear, Hiccup snuck out of his house leaving only his helmet made from his mother's breast plate and a note on his bed.

Hiccup arrived at the cove where he was greeted by his dragon Toothless. "Come on bud, were getting out of here" Hiccup told the dragon. He began fastening his basket on the saddle making sure it was good and secured. "Looks like you and I are going on a little vacation… forever" Hiccup said as he hopped onto the dragons back.

He did not like the idea of leaving but what choice did he have. The village will not accept him for who he is, especially his father. The only reason he's now proud of him was because he did well in dragon training. And the minute he finds out what he was really doing he would have disowned him believing he had betrayed his village.

Once Hiccup was seated on Toothless back, the dragon took to the sky soaring above Berk. Hiccup took one last look at his now former home. The villagers may not have liked him for his screw ups and his skinny fish bone body, but this is where he grew up and he was going to miss a few things like Gobber. He was the closest thing to a friend even if his advice wasn't ever any good. After all he did teach him how to work the forge. "Goodbye Berk. I'll be back, probably" He said, letting the wind carry away his parting words. And with that, Hiccup and Toothless flew off into the night sky.

Morning came to Berk and all the villagers were excited for Hiccup's final exam. But there was one problem, Hiccup was no were to be seen. Stoick went back to his house thinking his son might still be asleep. "Hiccup, Son! It's time for your final exam" Stoick yelled up stairs, but no reply. Frustrated, Stoick marched up the stairs to his son's room. "Hiccup, the entire village is waiting for you to kill that dragon!" He yelled as he climbed up the stairs. But when he entered his room Hiccup was not there, only his helmet and a letter on his bed in plane site.

Stoick opened the letter finding only seven words written on it. But those eight words stabbed right through his heart like an arrow.

**I'm sorry, but I'm not one of you.**


	2. Ch 1 Unbound

**Just to let you all know I'll be going back and forth between Hiccups quest and everyone on Berk. Stoick and the others are a part of this story and will meet Hiccup again. He just won't remember them at first. ****I do not know how to train a Dragon nor**** any**** of the Elder Scrolls games.**** So enjoy chapter one!**

Ch. 1 Unbound

It has been 5 years since Hiccup ran away. Life on Berk was normal except for two things. One, there was no dragon raids and second, Stoick wasn't the same. His only son running away took its toll on him. Every few months he would leave Berk hoping to find his son, or at least some information about him or his whereabouts. But as always he came back home with nothing.

Stoick had just returned from another search but like always, nothing. "Hi Stoick" Goober came by greeting his chief/friend. "So I take it you found nothing again?" Stoick gave Gobber the no duh look and walked off with Gobber right behind him. "It's been five years Gobber." Stoick started. "And still nothing, not even a letter." "The boy's good at hiding I'll give him that." Gobber added.

"Just why would he do this Gobber? Why" He asked upset. "I…might have an idea why Stoick" Gobber said. "You do?" asked Stoick. "Well before Hiccup got good in dragon training I notice he wasn't happy at all, especially on the first day of training." Gobber began. "And after he was chosen to kill the dragon, Hiccup did not look thrilled at all." "What do you mean he wasn't thrilled?" Stoick asked confused and upset. "Any Viking his age would be excited for their first killing, he's always tried to prove to me that he can be a Viking." Stoick went on, remaining confused to what Gobber had told him. "Also, looking back, I noticed every time he took down a dragon, they didn't look like they were attacked, not even a scratch on them." Gobber added. "What are you saying Gobber? That Hiccup ran away because he didn't want to kill dragons?" Stoick asked in anger and with added confusion.

Gobber answered "Exactly." "Well if that's true, then why didn't he tell me himself?" He asked Gobber. "No offence Stoick, but you don't exactly listen to your son very well." Gobber snapped. "Well, better get back to work then" He said before he left the chief alone in his thoughts. What Gobber said angered him but at the same time it made sense. The day he told Hiccup he signed him up for dragon training he was not happy at all. Plus the note he left behind, it made more sense now the more he thought about it. _**I'm not one of you**_.

"If only I'd seen the signs" The chief thought as he walked slowly to his house. "If only I'd listened to him maybe he wouldn't have run away." He entered his house finding it dark and lonely like always. Half the time he wished to find his son waiting for him at home, but that wish come's crashing down when reality sets back in. Stoick walked up stairs to his son's room finding it empty like always and dusty. He keeled down by his son's bed and began to cry. "Oh Odin" Stoick said as he began to pray. "Where ever my son is please keep him safe and let him know…I am so sorry."

This is Skyrim, a land that is kissed by the sky. This land of tundra plains, forests, highlands, and mountainous regions and is home to the Nords. A race of tall and sturdy humans with a resistance to the frost and they proudly call this land their home. Throughout the years the Nords have survived the harsh land of Skyrim, whether it be farming the lands or defending it from the occasional saber tooth cats.

They are now at war with the Empire; believe that they had betrayed Skyrim by signing the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion at the end of the Great War, which includes the outlawing of Talos worship. To the Nords it was a slap in the face. Not only did he founded the empire and became a god when he died, but he himself was a Nord. Leading the rebellion was Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. But sadly he and his Stormcloaks were captured by the Imperials and are now on their way to Helgin.

Among the Stormcloaks was an unconscious boy about 18 years old. He had a lean but mean build, scraggy and unkempt long brown hair to his chin with a few braids in it, wearing ragged clothing and a prosthetic left leg. Slowly he began waking up to his head throbbing in pain and the sense of motion. The young man tried to touch his throbbing head but as he tried he noticed that his hands were bound. When his vision cleared up he saw his hands were in fact bound by a strong tight cord. He slowly stood up, his head still throbbing in pain, but not as bad as it was earlier and found himself in a wagon with other men also bound like him.

"Hey you, you're finally awake" one of the men sitting across from him spoke. "Uh…what happened?" the boy asked rubbing his head. "You walked right into that Imperial ambush, that's what happened" the man explained. "The same as us, and that thief over there" he pointed at another man in rags sitting next to him, not looking happy at all. "So this is Skyrim, right?" the boy asked looking around. "I take it you're not from Skyrim. Where are you from boy?" the prisoner asked. "I'm… from an island northwest of here" he answered. "I was traveling with a friend when, well you know what happened."

The thought of his friend worried the boy and he desperately began looking around, hoping he could spot him. "Sorry lad, but you were the only one the Imperials found." At that moment the man next to the solider spoke up. "D &m you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they haven't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell by now" He then looked to the boy across from him. "You there, you and me- we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." "Were all brothers and sisters in bondage now, thief" the soldier stated. "Shut up back there" the wagon rider called out.

The three kept silent until the thief spoke again, looking at another prisoner next to the boy. Only this one was gagged. "And what's wrong with him huh?" "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the solider snapped at the thief, defending the gagged man as if he was someone of great importance. "Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." The thief said realizing who the man was. "But if they captured you…oh gods, where are they taking us?" "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits us" the solider answered.

As the ride went on, the boy looked to the trees for any signs of his friend, knowing he will come after him. But alas there was no sign of him which worried him. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" the solider asked. "Why do you care?" he answered. "A Nords last thought should be of home." After a moment of silence, the thief answered "Roriksted, I'm…from Roriksted!"

Home…. the boy thought. "It would be easier to think of home if I knew where I was from." His green eyes stared at the floor of the wagon, depressed to what was about to happen. "Sorry old man but it looks like I can't keep your promise" his thoughts continued.

The wagon soon arrived at a town filled with soliders and a particular group of hooded gold skinned figures. "General Tullus, sir! The headsman is waiting" one of the Imperial soliders said to the general. "Good, let's get this over with!" the General touted. The Stormcloak looked at the General now talking to the gold skinned people as the thief was praying desperately to his gods. "Look at him, General Tullius the military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. D *m elves! I bet they had something to do with this." He spoke bitterly.

So…those are the Thalmor….. The boy thought as the wagon passed them. "What is this place anyway?" the boy asked. "This is Helgen" answered the solider. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." The boy watched in silence as the towns folk all gathered to see what was going on. At one point he saw a father telling his son to go inside the house, not wanting him to see what was going too happened.

The wagons then stopped at a wall in the towns square right in front of a tower that was right next to an inn. "Why are we stopping" the horse thief asked nervously. "Why do you think? It's the end of the line." The soldier said getting up. The boy was led out of the wagon along with the rest of the prisoners, praying to Odin that he would be let out. After all he was innocent! He simply arrived at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" the soldier said to the boy. The horse thief on the other hand, was panicking like crazy. "No! Wait! We're not rebills!" "Face your death with some courage, thief" the Stormcloak soldier told him. "You got to tell them. We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time" a female Imperial Captain cladded in armor said pointing to the executioner and the block. The poor boy gulped in fear. "The empire loves there D #m list" the Stormcloak soldier said annoyed.

One by one the Imperial officer began going through the list, checking off the names as the prisoners stepped aside in front of the block. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric" the soldier said as the gagged Jarl walked away. "Ralof of Riverwood" the Stormcloak named Ralof left after they called his name. "Lokir of Roriksted" the Imperial Officer called next.

"No I'm not a rebel. You can't do this" the thief named Lokir panicked and ran past the officer with the list and the Captain. "Halt!" the woman Captain called out. "You're not going to kill me" Lokir yelled running away. "Archers!" the Captain commanded her men. And on queue the archers fired their arrows at Lokir hitting him causing him to fall down dead. Not gonna try that thought the boy.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the Captain threatened the other prisoners. It was then that the Imperial with the list and quill noticed the 18 year old boy. "Wait, you step forward." The boy obeyed ant stepped forward calmly as the Imperial asked for his name. "Who are you?" Breathing in deeply, the boy answered. "My name is Rune Haddock. I'm from an isolated island northwest of Skyrim. I was traveling when I accidently got caught in the ambush and was imprisoned."

"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list" the Imperial asked the Captain. The boy named Rune prayed that he'll be set aside for questioning. But his hopes were crushed when the Captain said "Forget the list. He goes to the block." "By your orders, Captain" the officer said not liking it at all, but orders are orders. "I'm sorry" the Imperial apologized to Rune. "We'll make sure to return your remains to your homeland. Follow the Captain prisoner"

Rune didn't know what was sadder. The fact that he was going to die, or the fact he had no idea where or what his homeland was, unless you count Dragon Island where he had been living for the past five years. Well at least it will be quick and painless, he thought trying to lighten the mood. General Tullius stood in front of Ulfric as he spoke to the Jarl.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some hear in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." What was going on Rune thought? What was all this conflict about? The General then spoke again. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

At that moment, a shrill roar echoed across the sky. Rune recognized it as a dragons roar. But it he could not recognized which dragon it came from. Definitely not his that was for sure. "What was that?" One of the Imperial soldiers asked. "It's nothing, carry on" the Captain commanded. She then turned to a priestess.

"Give them there last rights" the Captain told the priestess as she began to speak. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt of the earth of Nirn, our beloved…" "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" one of the Stormcloaks yelled in frustration as he stepped forward to the chopping block. "As you wish" the priestess said irritated.

The Captain forced the Stormcloak down on the chopping block with her boot. "My ancestors are smiling upon me now, Imperials. Can you say the same for yours?" the Stormcloak said as the axe man raised his axe. Rune looked away as the axe man chopped the soldiers head clean off. "As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof then spoke, admiring his comrade's courage.

"Next the boy in the rags" the Captain spoke as she pointed to Rune. The poor boy was scared. He did not want to die, not like this. But then the shrill roar from earlier was heard again, only this time louder. "There it is again. Can you hear that?" Nord asked this time. "I said next prisoner!" the Captain said ignoring both the roar and the Nord. Slowly Rune walked to the chopping block. Toothless wear are you? Rune thought as he was praying his friend would save him before he gets his head chopped off. He knelt down and placed his head on the bloody block. But just as the axe man was about to raise his axe something caught Rune's eye.

It was a monstrous black dragon flying across the sky heading towards Helgen. "What in Oblivion is that!?" Tullius called out in shock as the dragon landed on the tower. The dragon was like nothing Rune had ever seen. Black scales, as black as a Night Fury, spikes all over his body, and red eyes. The dragon's eyes spread fear down his entire body, fear that he had not felt since his battle with the Red Death.

The dragon then opened its mouth but instead of breathing out fire like most dragons do it unleashed a great force from its mouth, sending him and many others back. The force knocked Rune to the ground. When he got up he found clouds circling the sky, and fireballs falling like rain to the ground destroying the buildings around him. Everyone began to panic and run away (including the axe man). "Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof yelled to Rune as he ran towards the nearby tower.

Rune quickly got up and ran to the tower almost tripping on his prosthetic leg. Rune safely made it inside along with a couple of other Stormcloaks and Ulfric, now ungagged. Ralof quickly closed the door after Rune entered. He then asked the Jarl. "Jarl Ulfric, What is that thing, could the legends be true?" "Legends don't burn down villages" the Jarl spoke. "We need to move now!" He then yelled as the dragon roared again.

"I agree let's go" Rune said agreeing with Ulfric. He quickly ran up the stars with Ralof right behind him but halted when the dragon blasted through the wall and breathed fire into the building, destroying the stair case above them and killing a few men that were there. During the calamity, Rune noticed something that the dragon did before it breathed fire. He spoke "**Yol…**" he believed it said.

Once the dragon was done, he flew off continuing to wreak havoc upon the town. "Looks like your goanna have to jump onto the inn's roof" Ralof said pointing at the nearly destroyed inn on the other side. "Go we'll find another way!" Ralof ushered Rune. And with that, Rune jumped and landed on the straw roof top of the inn.

He quickly climbed down the roof and ran out until he met up with the Imperial officer who had the list of prisoners from earlier. "Hamming, get over here! Now!" the Imperial soldier yelled as a young boy ran to the soldier and another man while the dragon landed in front of them and began to breathe fire at them. Luckily they got out of the way just in time.

"Still a live prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way" the Nord Imperial soldier said noticing Rune. The Imperial then left the boy with the other man and began running through the streets with Rune right behind him. At one point the two had to sit still in an alley way with the dragon perched on the wall next to them. It attacked some people but luckily it didn't notice the two below.

It was in that moment Rune and the Nord Imperial soldier both heard another roar. This one Rune recognized. The dragon then fell of the wall as a smaller black dragon pounced on his back and began attacking the larger dragon. "By Mara, there's another one!" the Nord yelled in fear. But Rune wasn't afraid; in fact he knows that dragon.

The larger dragon knocked the smaller one off its back and was about to attack him. That is until the smaller dragon fired a white flame at the he larger dragons eyes, temporarily blinding him. The dragon then stared at Rune and started moving his head as if he was saying get going. Rune nodded in reply. "Now's our chance!" he told the Nord Imperial soldier who was still in confusion to what just happened. The two quickly ran to the other side and continued through the streets.

The smaller dragon quickly ran off as the larger dragon recovered from that attack. "**hi yin grut hin** **Wahliik dovah?** **hi shale biis fah hin tahrovin!" **(You dare betray your Creator dragon? you shall pay for your treachery). The larger dragon roared as he flew after the smaller dragon.

**Oh no Toothless in in trouble! Will he be able to escape? Will Rune escape? And what did Alduin mean by Creator? Will just have to what and see.** **Rune is Hiccup, remember he has amnesia and Rune is an Old Norse name meaning "secret lore"….. until next time.**


	3. Ch 2 Escaping Helgan

**I'm having Rune/Hiccup go with Hadvar. Why, because his uncle has a forge. And I'm changing the events a bit to help with my story. Now on with the show! **

Ch. 2 Escaping Helgen

Rune and the Nord Imperial Soldier both managed to escape the disaster by taking refuge in the barracks. "Looks like were the only ones who made it" the Imperial Soldier said noticing there was no one else but him and Rune. "Where those two really dragons? The bringers of the end times?" He then asked.

"Hey! The smaller one did make possible our escape don't forget" Rune snapped at the Imperial. The soldier was surprised that the prisoner defended the smaller dragon. "Why would you defend that dragon?" He asked. "It's a long story but now's not the time to explain" Rune answered. "We have to get out of here before that larger dragon topples this place."

"Your right" the Imperial agreed removing a knife from his side belt. "Come here, I'll get those bindings off of you" He offered. Rune held out his bound hands and the Imperial Soldier cut him loose. "That's much better" Rune said rubbing his sore wrist. "Take a look around. There should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to find something for my burns" The Imperial Soldier then told Rune.

Rune looked around the barracks eventually finding a set of Imperial armor. He quickly got dressed and then began looking for weapons, only finding a sword and shield. "Guess they'll do" Rune said as he attached the sword to his side. "Come on, this way should lead us out" the soldier said pointing down the hall way. The two of them made their way down the hall until they reached another room where they encountered two Stormcloaks. The Imperial tried to reason with them but none of them wanted to cooperate. The two had no choice but to fight back.

Rune fought off one of the Stormcloaks using techniques and skills he learned and developed over the past five years. And in no time he took down the Stormcloak with little to now injuries. Soon all the Stormcloaks were dead. "Wow!" the Nord said impressed by Runes fighting skills. "Who taught you how to fight like that?" he asked. "An old Moth Priest taught me" Rune replied.

The soldier raised his eye brow in confusion. "A Moth Priest, really?" the soldier found it hard to believe that a Moth Priest knows how to fight like a warrior. "Yea, I too was surprised that he knew how to fight at all" Rune explained. "When I asked him about it, he told me it was best to know how to defend you in case of an attack." The Nord remained silent for a moment at what the boy told him, not sure if he should believe him or not. "Well…he taught you well then" the Nord said. "Thanks!" Rune replied.

"Now let's get out of here" the Imperial said as he headed down the stairs. "Oh! By the way, my name is Hadvar" he Soldier said introducing himself to Rune. "And I'm Rune, but you already knew that" Rune said not too far behind Hadvar.

Once the two reached the bottom of the stairs, the path ahead of them began to collapse. "Watch out!" Hadvar yelled as the rocks fell. The two steadied themselves during the collapse. Once it was over, the two found the path ahead of them blocked by the rubble. "D *%, that dragon doesn't give up easy" Hadvar growled annoyed. But thankfully the debris didn't block the door nearby.

"Quickly through here" He said opening the door. The two entered a storeroom and kitchen. "There should be some potions in here. Find anything you can carry and take it. We might need it." Hadvar told Rune. The boy quickly looked around and began gathering potions they might need and put them in a leather bag he found lying around.

After making sure they got everything, the two made their way down the hallway. They soon arrived in a torture room. The smell of old blood and rotting corps almost made Rune sick. While in the room Rune found a knapsack nearby. He quickly opened it and found some lock picks, potions, and some gold coins. These lock picks may come in handy in the future, Rune thought as he placed the item in his sack.

Rune continued following Hadvar through some more chambers with several hanging cages with skeletons in them. The two continued down the path until they reached a broken down wall leading into a cave tunnel that went further down. "Be careful, I haven't been down this tunnel before."Hadvar warned Rune. Rune drew his sword ready for anything that might attack them.

The two continued down the corridor until they entered a large chamber that had a stream running through the center and a wooden bridge connecting two ledges, one leading to another corridor. The two quickly ran down the corridor till they reached the end of the hall which was blocked by a wooden panel. Hadvar quickly pulled a leaver nearby and the panel fell down, revealing a bridge.

The two crossed the bridge, but as they did Rune heard a rumbling sound from above. Realizing what it was, he quickly yelled at Hadvar "Get out quickly!" Startled by Rune's sudden call Hadvar ran. The two got out just as the stones and boulders came crashing down, destroying the bridge and blocking the path behind them.

"D %& it! No going back that way." Hadvar cursed. "Thank Thor that didn't come down on top of us" Rune said counting his lucky stars. "Who's Thor?" Hadvar asked not recognizing that name. "The God of Thunder" Rune explained. "Were I'm from, we worship different Gods." "Oh okay" Hadvar said understanding now. "Now let's get out of here before anything else happens" said Rune.

They continued down the caverns, both gripping their swords in case they ran into anything that might attack them. And sure enough they did. The two soon encountered some Frostbite Spiders, six small ones and four larger ones. Rune remembered what the old Moth Priest told him about those guys, but never had he seen one (or multiple) in person.

The minute the spiders saw the two, they began to scurry towards the two screeching like the predators they are. The two fought the spiders as they attacked them. At one point Rune's sword was knocked out of his hand thanks to one of the spiders. The spider was about to strike Rune but he used his shield to block the attack and then to Hadvar's surprise he unleashed a powerful fire spell from his hands, burning the spider to death.

Before long all the spiders were dead. That's when Hadvar asked, "You know magic to?" "Only a few destructions, Alterations, and Restoration spells the old Moth Priest taught me" Rune said as he got out a health potion and began drinking it. "What else did that Moth Priest teach you?" Hadvar asked half joking. "Let's see…. one-hand weaponry, blocking, some magic, archery, lock piking, and sneak." Rune replied.

Hadvar raised his eye brow in confusion. How in the name of Akatosh did a Moth Priest know how to do all of these skills? But now wasn't the time for questions, they have to get out of there, so the two quickly made their way down through the caverns. As they continued downward Rune smelled fresh air. "Do you smell that Hadvar?" Rune asked. "Yes" Hadvar replied. "Fresh air, we must be getting close to an exit."

The two continued down entering another cavern with hope in their eyes. But Hadvar froze and suddenly crouched down. "Shh! Get down, there's a bear up ahead" He whispered pointing at the sleeping bear on the far end. Upon seeing the bear Rune quickly crouched down.

Hadvar then turned to Rune, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not tangle with a bear right now." "I agree. Let's try sneaking past her" Rune said agreeing with Hadvar. Carefully the two crept past the sleeping bear slowly not making any sudden moves that could wake up the bear. Once the two were far enough away from the bear, the two made their way down the tunnel till they spotted an opening up ahead leading outside. The two were happy to see an exit and without any hesitation, they made their way to the exit.

Rune and Hadvar walked outside grateful that they made it out alive. "I never thought I miss the sunlight so much" Rune said taking in the beautiful scenery. "Wait, hide!" Hadvar said as he hid behind a nearby boulder. Rune quickly hid as the dragon that attacked Helgen flew over their heads, and flew off towards the north.

Hadvar sighed in relief. "Looks like he's gone for good this time, but I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back." Hadvar then turned to Rune who was now on top of the boulder looking around desperately. He then began howling into the sky, sounding like a dragon. "What are you doing?" Hadvar asked confused. "Trying to find my friend" Rune told him and then proceeded to howl.

After a few moments of silence the two heard another dragon roar, and from out of the woods came the smaller black dragon that fought the larger one earlier, bruised and wounded but very happy to see Rune. "Toothless!" Rune called out happily, jumping from the boulder and ran to the dragon hugging him. The dragon then began to lick the boy. "Eww, Toothless" He yelled getting the dragon to stop licking him. "You know that stuff doesn't wash off!" Rune said trying to wipe the slobber from his face. Toothless began laughing the dragon way.

Hadvar meanwhile was staring at the boy and the smaller dragon as his jaw dropped at what he was witnessing. A boy and a dragon together and treating each other like friends. Rune turned to the Imperial Soldier. "Don't worry he won't hurt you so long as you're not armed" he assured the surprised soldier. "How is it you tamed a dragon? Are you some sort of dragon priest in training?" Hadvar asked in an almost threatening manner. "No, Toothless is from my homeland. He's not like that other dragon" Rune said defending his dragon.

"Toothless, you named the dragon…Toothless?" Hadvar asked raising his eye brow in confusion once again. Rune then gave Toothless the smile command and the dragon obliged lifting his lips revealing his toothless gums. "Oh!" Hadvar said now understanding the name. "But I could have sworn he had teeth." "Well his Teeth are actually retractable, like snakes fangs" Rune explained. Hadvar looked at both the boy and his dragon with a mixture of awe and confusion.

When he moved forward a bit, Toothless began to growl a little at the Imperial. He was about to draw his sword until Rune stopped him. "No Don't!" Rune then petted the dragons head calming him down "It's okay bud, he's a friend. He helped me escape." The dragon stopped growling, but continued to stare at Hadvar. Rune figured out why.

"Hadvar toss your sword aside", he told the Imperial. "What! Are you mad boy?!" Hadvar asked wide eyed and scared. "Toss your sword aside to let him know you're not a threat." Rune said reassuring the Imperial that he'll be all right.

Nervously Hadvar tossed his sword to the side. The minute he did, Toothless pupil's that were thin as slits returned to round and his ears perked up. Both Toothless and Rune walked towards the nervous Imperial. "It's all right. Just hold out your hand to show you respect him" Rune told Hadvar.

Hadvar still thought the boy was mad, but then again this dragon did help them escape. Plus the boy does seem to know what he's doing. So he held out his hand to the dragon stopping only inches away from the dragons face. Toothless stared at the Imperial's hand for a moment and then leaned forward, placing his nose on the nervous man's hand.

Hadvar was stunned at what was happening. Not only was he touching a dragon (thanking Akatosh that he didn't bite his hand off), but the dragon appears to like him, even purring like a cat. "You see, he likes you" Rune said.

"This is just…incredible" Hadvar admitted while petting the dragon's head. Toothless continued to purr as the Imperial stroked his head gently. "Thank you for making possible our escape dragon" he said thanking Toothless.

While he was petting Toothless, he noticed some of the dragon's injuries looked really serious. "Looks like that other dragon did a number on you" he said. "We'll have to find you a healer that's not afraid of dragons." "It's all right Hadvar, I got this" Rune said as he began to cast the Healers Hands spell on his Night Furry.

Rune moved all over Toothless' body, healing any wounds he saw. After a few minutes the dragon's body was completely healed, almost as if they were never there. "There you go. How does that feel Bud?" He asked. Toothless perked up his ears and waved his tail as if he was saying, much better. It was then that Rune noticed Toothless artificial tail fin was ripped to shreds, no doubt thanks to that larger dragon.

"Ahh…Great!" Rune complained as he looked at the ruined tail fin. "Looks like I'll have to make you a new one Toothless" He then turned to Hadvar and asked. "Is there a town with a forge nearby by any chance?" "Actually my uncle owns a forge in Riverwood, not too far from here" Hadvar answered. "I'm sure he won't mind letting you borrow it." "Thanks Hadvar" Rune said thanking the Imperial. "No thank you. If it weren't for you and your reptile friend, I probably wouldn't made it out alive" Hadvar then told Rune. "Now let's get out of here before that other dragon decides to come back" He then said. And with that, the two plus the dragon headed down the path. Unknowing to Rune and Toothless, this was just the beginning of a grand adventure.

**What adventures will Rune, Hiccup, and Toothless have? What is Toothless connection with Alduin? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out next time. Oh and by the way I'm having a hard time deciding if Rune/Hiccup should join the Dark Brotherhood or destroy them. What do you guys think? Should he join them or destroy them? You decide. Pole will end Feb 22****nd**** Saturday 2014. So Vote now! Till then bye!**


	4. Ch 3 Dragon Hunting and Riverwood

**I don't know about you but I am hyped about the Elder Scrolls online! My friend and brother too! How about you? Again I do not know how to train a Dragon nor do I have any clue of the Elder Scrolls games. So enjoy!**

Ch 3 Dragon Hunting and Riverwood

Astrid Hofferson crouched down behind a bush scanning the forest for any Whispering Deaths. Some of the villagers had reported seeing some destroying their crops and buildings. So Astrid and the now grown teens volunteered to hunt the monsters down. Many of the villagers looked to her as a great warrior, ever since she killed the Monstrous Nightmare in the ring.

It was originally Hiccup that was chosen to kill the dragon in the ring. But since he ran away she was given the honor. Personally Astrid was glad Hiccup was gone. The wimp had no place on Berk, he'd always messed things up. After all, half the time she wondered why their chief let the wimp train with them when it was clear he's not fit to kill dragons.

Then he suddenly got good at taking down dragons without a scratch on them. And before long he became popular among the villagers. But Astrid suspected something was off. Nobody gets that good that fast, especially Hiccup. He was too scrawny, wouldn't last a minute in battle. He had to have been cheating, it was the only explanation.

Astrid tried to confront the runt, but he always gave her the slip. Then came the day of his final exam, but he was nowhere to be found. For hours the villagers searched all over the island for Hiccup. Until Stoick sadly announced his son must have ran away. Everyone was disappointed, but Astrid was happy, for it meant she would get to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

Killing that dragon was the best day of her life. Everything was as it should be. But every so often Hiccup would creep into her thoughts. She doesn't know why she would think of him, she didn't even like him.

She often wondered why he ran away. No, she knew why. He didn't want to get caught that's why. But there was a part of her saying there was more to it. But now wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane, she had some Whispering Deaths to kill.

And soon enough, Astrid spotted a couple of them emerging from the ground. All the Viking teens were very eager to fight them since the dragons rarely raided their village or any villages these days. Many Vikings were very happy about this but many still wondered why they stopped all of a sudden. "Let's get them" Snotloud said ready to charge at the Whispering Deaths. But Astrid stopped him. "Hold it Snotloud! There's more than one of them." "Astrid's right, we need a plan" Fishlegs said agreeing with Astrid.

"We could use Ruffnut as live bait" Tuffnut suggested. Ruff punched her brother in the face for that remark. Honestly, will those two ever stop fighting each other? Astrid thought. Thou it had been five years, the others still acted like their younger selves. Well except Fishlegs, but he still acts like his younger self from time to time.

"Let's try surrounding them" Astrid suggested. "And when I give the signal, we attack them, got it?" "Don't worry baby I got your back" Snotloud said winking at Astrid. Astrid rolled her eyes annoyed. Snotloud just doesn't take a hint that she doesn't like him at all. It has been five years; you think he get the message by now. "Let's just get this over with" She said annoyed by Snotloud. The five teens carefully surrounded the Whispering Deaths. The minute Astrid gave the signal, they all charged at them with axes, spears, and hammers ready to strike them down.

Meanwhile, back in Skyrim…

Rune and Toothless followed Hadvar to his home town as he explained about his time with the old Moth Priest and the dragons from his homeland. "So this Priest was living among the dragons?" Hadvar asked Rune, finding it hard to believe anyone can live among dragons without getting killed by them.

"Believe it or not, he was living among them" Rune said confirming what he said is true. "The dragons where I'm from are actually peaceful once you show them you're not a threat. Like Toothless here" Rune began petting his dragon's head. Toothless cooed in response.

As the two plus dragon continued walking down the road Rune noticed in the distance among the rocky cliffs was a structure with five arches. "What's that over there?" Rune asked pointing to the structure. "That would be Bleak Falls Barrel" Hadvar answered. "When I was a boy, that place used to give me nightmares. There were lots of stories of Draugr creeping down the mountain and climbing through your windows at night, that kind of thing. I still don't like looking at it though."

"Uh… what is a Draugr?" Rune asked confused. "They're basically undead Nords corpse" Hadvar explained. "But thankfully they reside in there crypts where they belong." Rune felt chills down his spines as Hadvar told him of the Draugr. Toothless simply growled not liking the idea of the undead walking.

As they continued down the road they came across three standing stones with carvings and a big hole in them. "What are these stones?" Rune asked Hadvar. "These are guardian stones; three of thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape" Hadvar explained.

"What do they do?" asked Rune, scratching his head. "Go up and see for yourself" Hadvar suggested. Rune walked up to the three stones. As he observed the three standing stones he noticed the three carvings were different from each other. The one on the left looked like a thief, the one in the middle looked like a mage, and the one on the right looked like a warrior.

Rune walked up to the one with the warrior carving on it. When he touched it the stone the carving began to glow and a light beacon shot into the sky. Rune looked at the stone in amazement. "Ah, the warrior. A perfect choice for you." Hadvar commented.

"So… what exactly do they do?" Rune asked still in the dark about the stones purpose. "According to legend, the stones are supposed to grant you ability's to learn certain skills faster, some even grant you abilities that'll work once a day." Hadvar explained. "For example, the warrior stone you just touched grants you the ability to gradually improve your skills with axes, bows, pretty much anything a warrior uses."

Rune stared at the stones fascinated by their magical properties. "And I'm guessing the one with the mage helps increases your magical abilities, and the thief one helps you to become a better thief" he said pointing at the other two. "Good, you're a smart lad" Hadvar commented, impressed by his intelligence.

After that the three continued on their way to Riverwood. They encountered some wolves attacking but they were quickly taken out by Hadvar, Rune, and Toothless. Before long the three arrived at the town just as the sun was touching the horizon. The town was relatively small consisting of 6 to 7 houses; the largest was the local inn.

"It's probably best if your dragon stays outside of town. After what happened in Helgen, I'm pretty sure no one wants to see another dragon." Hadvar suggested. "Yea, you're probably right" Rune agreed. Toothless however grumbled in protest. "Sorry bud, but the last thing we need to is to cause a panic" Rune told his Night Furry friend.

Toothless then cooed as if he was saying "I understand", after remembering what happened earlier. With that the dragon left to find a nice hiding spot to rest while Rune and Hadvar entered the town. "Uncle Alvor!" Hadvar called out greeting a man at the forge. The man named Alvor looked up to find his nephew. "Hadvar, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see his nephew.

"Are you on leave from…Shor's bones, what happened to you boy?" He asked concerned after noticing some of Hadvars burns and scars on his body. "Shh… Uncle, please. Keep your voice down, I'm fine" Hadvar said trying to calm his uncle down. "But we should go inside to talk." "What's going on?" Alvor asked. He then noticed Rune right behind his nephew. "And who's this?" "He's a friend, saved my life in fact" Hadvar answered. "Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside."

"Okay, okay, come inside then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it" Alvor said as he welcomed the two inside his house. Rune entered the house as Alvor called to his wife. "Sigrid we have company" from down stairs came Alvor's wife Sigrid along with a little girl, Rune guessed the girl was probably their daughter. "Hadvar!" Sigrid said surprised to see her nephew.

"We've been so worried about you! Come you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat" she said to Hadvar and Rune. "Thank you" Rune said as he sat down at the table, his stomach growling. He had not eaten anything since this morning.

"Now then boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Alvor asked his nephew. "I don't know where to start" Hadvar sighed. "You know I was assigned to General Tullius guard" he began. "We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked…by a dragon."

Everyone's eyes where widened at what Hadvar told them. "A dragon? That's… ridicules. Your aren't drunk, are you boy?" Halvor asked in disbelief. "I'm afraid it's true" Rune spoke up. "I too saw the dragon; it flew over and wreaked the whole village." "I don't know if anyone else got out alive" Hadvar continued. "I doubt I'd made it out myself if not for my friend hear and his friend."

Alvor then turned to Rune. "And wear is your friend" he asked. "Outside of town, I didn't want the town to panic from his presence" Rune explained. "And what is so terrifying about your friend?" Alvor asked confused. "Well… he's a dragon. But not like the dragon that attacked Helgen, he came from my homeland" Rune explained. "In fact, he's my best friend, been by my side for nearly five years."

Everyone (minus Hadvar) stared at Rune wide eyed in surprise. Alvor turned to his nephew and asked. "Is this true?" "Surprisingly yes, he is actually very friendly once you show you're not a threat" Hadvar told his Uncle. "I'll even prove it to you if you like" Rune said as he got up from the table. "Can we see the dragon daddy, please?" Alvor's daughter asked excitedly.

Alvor stared at the boy for a moment not knowing what to do. The boy seems determined to prove that his dragon will not harm anyone. "Okay" he said, deciding to give the boy a chance. "But you stay right behind me Dorthe" He said to his daughter.

The five left the house and walked outside of town. Rune guided them through the forest until they found Toothless in a small clearing in the forest near a mine. Like with Hadvar, Rune took Alvor's hand and held it out to Toothless who looked at the Nord's hand and then placed it on his nose. Rune did the same with Sigrid and Dorthe. Both Hadvar's Aunt and Uncle were astonished at what had happened as their daughter began scratching behind Toothless ears, which he liked very much.

"All right I admit…this is incredible" Alvor said, amazed by the Night Fury. "How did you accomplish this?" Sigrid asked. "Years of studding dragons" Rune answered. "What's wrong with his tail?" their daughter Dorthe asked noticing Toothless' ruined prosthetic tail.

"His tail was destroyed and without it Toothless can't fly. So I made a prosthetic tail to help him fly again" Rune explained as he lifted up Toothless tail. "But now it's ruined thanks to that other dragon" Rune then turned to Alvor. "Do you mind if I can borrow your forge so I can make Toothless a new tailfin?" he asked.

"Well… I'm not exactly fond of the idea of helping a dragon after what happened in Helgen" Alvor said and then paused for a moment. "But Hadvar seems to trust you, and if Hadvar trusts you then I trust you." "Thank you" Rune said. As the five began walking back Alvor asked Rune if he could warn the Jarl of Whiterun of the dragon attack and to ask to send soldiers to protect Riverwood from any dragon attacks. Rune promised that he would in the morning. As they reached town, Rune began to wonder, what has he gotten himself into.

**Next time, we get to see about the old Moth Priest that Rune/Hiccup often mentions, and Toothless' thoughts on their quest to defeat Alduin. Till then Happy Valentine's Day! **


	5. Ch 4 Night Reflections and Revelations

**I just recently pre-ordered Elder Scrolls online! Yeah! Oh and apparently Hadvar and his family are really Nords, sorry about that. Oh and one more thing, the votes are all in and it's a tie. So I went to my brother for a final decision, Rune/Hiccup will destroy the Dark Brotherhood. No offence but I just don't see Hiccup as the type who would murder someone. I do not know how to train a dragon nor any of the Elder Scrolls games. Now enjoy the chapter. **

Ch. 4 Endless Night

After supper, Rune began working on toothless' new tail fin. His mind was on what Hadvar told him about the civil war going on in Skyrim. Hadvar even offered Rune an invitation to join the Imperial forces, after witnessing his skills back in Helgan. Rune told Hadvar that he'll think about it.

In truth Rune didn't have time to choose sides, he has to stop the world eater from bringing about Ragnarok. He promised the old Moth Priest that he would. His mind began to reflect on the day he told him on Alduin before his death.

_**Flashback…**_

_ It had been eight months since his Moth Priest friend became blind. But Thorin (the Moth Priest) continued with his life despite the fact he could no longer see. He knew this would happen to him eventually after many wears of reading and deciphering the Elder Scrolls. Plus he had Rune and the dragons he came to know and care for to help him be his eyes._

_ But now he has grown ill and is now bedridden. Rune did his best to care for Thorin, but the old Moth Priest's health was falling fast. Which meant his time on this earth is about up._

_ Night came and Rune along with Toothless sat by the old Moth Priest bedside. "Rune… I feel my time on Nirn is about up" Thorin said holding Rune's hand. "But before I leave this earth, I feel I must tell you the truth about your Destiny." "My… Destiny?" Rune asked confused. _

_ "Yes… there is a chest near my desk; I want you to get it first. It will explain everything" Thorin told Rune. "Okay" Rune said as he got up and left to retrieve the chest. He returned with the chest in his arms. "Do you have the chest Rune?" the blind Moth Priest asked. "Yes I do. But it's locked" Rune told Thorin. "Don't worry, the key is around my neck" Thorin said as he weakly removed a key attached to a leather strap around his neck. _

_ "Now open it." Rune unlocked the chest and opened it. Inside the chest Rune found notebooks all labeled Elder Scrolls Visions and Prophecy's. "Thorin what are these?" Rune asked. "During my time serving the Empire as a Moth Priest, I would always right down and draw what I saw in the Elder Scrolls" Thorin explained. "Those are the scrolls that can show you the past and future events…. right?" Rune asked remembering what Thorin told him. "Yes…I want you to read book number seven and read under the date eighth of first seed." Thorin told Rune._

_ "All right" Rune said as he looked through the chest until he found book number seven. He carefully turned the pages of the old notebook till he found the date Thorin told him to find, which was the titled, End of the World. The title scared Rune, but not wanting to keep his mentor waiting, he began to read the book._

_ "Eighth of First Seed, End of the World" Rune began. "Skyrim shall be torn apart by civil war. The Nord's shall turn agents, the Empire believing they had betrayed them." Rune paused for a moment to breathe and then continued. _

_ "During the war the World Eater Alduin will return and shall attempt to destroy all of Tamrial. But a single boy with the same incredible power held by the dragons, riding on a dragon as fast as lighting and as fearsome as death shall rise to fight against the World Eater, assuring the worlds survival" Rune finished._

_ When he looked at the picture right next to Thoirn's writings, what he saw shocked both him and Toothless. The sketch was a battle between men and above them was an enormous black dragon battling a smaller dragon with a human rider on his back, sword in hand ready to strike down the dragon. The smaller dragon and rider is what shocked the two the most, because the smaller dragon was Toothless, artificial tail fin and all. And the rider was in fact Rune. _

_ Rune dropped the book, mortified at what he read and saw, including Toothless. Apparently the old Moth Priest that took care of him and taught him everything really first saw him within an Elder Scroll. "I take it you saw the picture boy?" Thorin asked after he heard something drop to the ground assuming it was the notebook._

_ "How…how long have you known about this?" Rune asked, his voice shaking with fear and confusion. "I knew the minute you killed the Queen and absorbed her soul" Thorin explained. Rune looked up to the old blind priest confused about that last part. "I did what?" He asked. Rune didn't remember much about his battle with the Red Death. Amnesia will do that to you._

_ "You lost conscious around that time" Thorin explained. "When you killed the Queen, you absorbed her very soul, erasing her from this world." "But that's crazy!" Rune yelled in disbelief. "Only a Dragonborn can do that, unless I'm" Rune was cut off when Toothless nudged him._

_ "Toothless what's up?" he asked. Toothless stared at his rider/friend with a look of determination pointing his nose to the old Moth Priest drawing. "You don't actually believe I'm really Dragonborn, do you?" Rune asked his Night Fury. The dragon cooed and nodded in response and did something that surprised him. He bowed his head to him._

_ Toothless had never done this to him before. Was this out of fear, respect, or both? "Whether you believe it or not boy, you are Dragonborn, and you are destined to slay the World Eater" Thorin spoke up. "I believe it was no accident that our paths crossed."_

_ "So all those years training me to fight" Rune said realizing what all his training was really for. "Yes, I was preparing you for when the World Eater returns" Thorin admitted. Poor Rune was shocked of this revelation. Toothless tried his best to comfort him, but it didn't help much._

_ "Why…why didn't you tell me about this from the start?" Rune then asked. "I didn't know how to tell you when we first met, plus you would have thought I was crazy or something" Thorin explained. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but dark times are coming, and Alduin will return soon" he continued._

_ "When I am gone, you must promise me that you will travel to Skyrim. That is where your destiny lies. Promise me you will go" Rune held the old man's hand firmly. "I…I promise Thorin" he said not wanting to disappoint the old Moth Priest. "But once I get to Skyrim, then what? " Rune pleaded. "I just don't know what to do, or how to get to Skyrim. I'm not even sure if I'm prepared."_

_ Thorin could tell Rune was nervous and scared by the shaking of his voice. He then placed one of his hands on Rune's shoulders. "You will learn the role you are to play in due time my boy, I have maps in my study that should help you find Skyrim, and there are plenty of organizations and gilds in Skyrim that'll help you improve your skills" Thorin told Rune. There was a moment of silence between Rune and Thorin._

_ "You took care of me for eight months when my eyes became blind, and for that I am forever grateful" Thorin said thanking Rune for his selfless sacrifice. "Because you helped me during the past five years I lived hear" Rune said thanking his friend back. "I've learned so many things from you." "I too learned a lot from you" said Thorin. _

_ "Me…how?" Rune asked confused. "You and your Night Fury friend had proven that man and dragons can live together in harmony despite their past" Thorin explained. Both Rune and Toothless turned to each other when Thorin told them that, and he was right. For five years Rune had lived among the dragons of Dragon Island and he learned to get along with them. _

_ "Do not forget, your past does not define who you are, it's what you chose to be now" Thorin told Rune. "If you ever find yourself in Soverngard look me up." And with that, the old Moth Priest breathed his last breath and his spirit left the world. When Rune found his body limped. He began crying, knowing his friend who had been like a father to him had died._

_**End flashback…**_

His friend's final words echoed through his mind "Your past does not define who you are; it's what you chose to be now." Just what did he mean by that? Well now is not the time to ponder on it, the new tail fin is complete and now's the perfect time to test it out. And perfect timing to. Twilight had come and the night sky would camouflage Toothless perfectly.

Toothless laid down patiently waiting for his rider/friend to return with his new tail fin. His mind was on the battle he had with the larger dragon. No doubt Alduin has returned, and what's worse he had the balls to attack his Creator. But he had no choice; he was going to attack Hiccup or Rune as he is now called. He was lucky that he escaped his wrath, but next time he encounters Alduin he may not be so lucky. Heck, both Hiccup and he were lucky that they both survived the Red Death.

_**Flashback…**_

_ When Toothless and Rune had left Berk, they accidently flew into a heard of dragons dragging in their kill. Toothless had no choice but to follow them. The heard led the two to their Island; it was there that Hiccup saw their Queen, the Red Death. A monstrous tyrant Toothless hoped his rider/friend would never see in his life._

_ When Hiccup found out about the Red Death and why they had no choice but to raid their villages, he began planning on how to take her down. Toothless protested at first saying its suicide, but Hiccup was stubborn. He did not want to leave Berk or the dragons to the mercy of that tyrannical Queen._

_ After a few days of carefully planning their attack strategy, both dragon and rider faced the queen herself. They forced her out of her mountain and into the sky. Once in the air Toothless began shooting plasma blast at her wings. _

_ The Night Fury then dived downward with the Red Death right behind him, really pissed off and ready to kill the traitor and his human rider. "Wait for it…" Hiccup said as the Red Death was closing in on them. She then opened her mouth, ready to fire at the Night Fury and his human pet. "Now!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless obliged turning around and fired a plasma blast at the Queens mouth._

_ By the time the Red Death realized what the Night Fury was doing, it was too late. Her mouth caught on fire burning her from the inside. She quickly began falling to the ground in pain. When she tried to slow down with her wings, they began to rip apart thanks to Toothless' plasma blast from earlier and she crashed creating a large explosion. _

_ Toothless and Hiccup flew upwards trying to escape the flames below. But Toothless artificial tail fin caught on fire and came off, and to make matters worse, the Red Deaths club like tail was coming towards them. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hiccup panicked pressing down on the stirring franticly but it was too late._

_ The tail hit the two, knocking Hiccup off of Toothless back and he began to fall. Toothless quickly dived down right after his rider/friend and embraced him as the flames engulfed the two. When Toothless came to he found himself on the ground surrounded by ash clouds all around and a charred corps of the once Red Death. Toothless was surprised, his ride/friends plan actually worked. The Queen is dead and the dragons are now free._

_ The minute he remembered Hiccup he opened his wings revealing the out cold, but still alive boy. Toothless was relieved that his rider/friend was alive and not harmed. But that quickly changed when he saw his left leg burnet badly (third degree burns). Poor Toothless didn't know what to do._

_ It was at that moment Toothless noticed something weird happening to the Red Deaths body. It began to disintegrate like burning paper, and then ethereal threads came from the dragon and began wrapping around the boys out cold body before vanishing. All was left of the Red Death was her skeleton._

_ Toothless stood in shocked at what just happened. The Red Death's entire being was absorbed by his rider/friend. He remembers hearing stories and legends of a human that can absorb a dragon's sole after killing it. The only time he saw any human doing that was that one Dragon Priest that betrayed the dragons a long time ago, and now Hiccup apparently has that power. Poor Toothless was scared; he didn't know what to do about it._

_ It was at that moment Toothless sensed another human around the area. He quickly got up with Hiccup underneath him and began growling at the intruder. The intruder turned out to be a really old man with a short beard and a walking stick. "Don't worry dragon, I mean no harm" the old man said throwing his stick to the side and holding his hands in the air, showing he has no weapons. But still Toothless growled at the old man._

_ "I'm very impressed that both you and the boy were able to kill that dragon" the old man complimented. "You both must be really brave or really foolish, or maybe both" Toothless sort of agreed with him on the foolish part. When the old man got closer Toothless began growling at the man, warning him to back off. _

_ "I understand you want to protect your friend there. But he looks like he's in bad shape and he will need medical treatment right away" the old man explained as he stopped in front of the Night Fury who was still growling at him. Soon he stopped realizing the old man was right. Hiccup needs help right now. So Toothless stepped aside still giving him the try anything and I'll bite your hand off look. With that the old man walked to the unconscious boy and kneeled down to get a better look._

_ "His left leg needs to be amputated" the old man told Toothless. "Can you help me carry him to my place? It's not far from here." Toothless walked close to the old man still glaring at him as he placed Hiccup on the dragons back. The old man then got up, grabbed his walking stick, and walked away with Toothless right beside the old man._

_**End flashback…**_

Toothless never forgave himself for not catching Hiccup sooner. But he was grateful that the old man that found the two that day for helping his rider/friend. The dragon's thoughts were then interrupted when he sensed his rider/friend coming. "Hey bud! Sorry for keeping you waiting" He said as he brought his new tail fin.

Rune then began to attach the new tail fin as Toothless eagerly waited for him to finish so they could go flying. He always loved flying at this time of night. "Alright, let's see how your new tail fin works" Rune said as he hopped on to the dragons back.

And with that the dragon took off into the night sky. Rune looked down on the earth as Toothless soared above, just to make sure no one was down there. He then turned his head to the night sky, the two moons Masser and Secunda were full, the sky was filled with stars and the auroras were dancing in the sky. Booth Toothless and Rune looked at the sky with amazement.

Thorin had always talked about Skyrim at night, but to actually see it let alone fly in it. There are simply no words to describe its sheer beauty. And the mountains, this truly is a land that is kissed by the sky. But as beautiful as Skyrim is, it saddened Rune that it might all be gone if Alduin wins. And that scared him.

Rune snapped out of his thoughts realizing how long they had been in the air. "Come on bud, we better get back" he told Toothless and the two returned to the clearing near the mine. "Looks like your new tail fin works perfectly" Rune said as he got off Toothless' back. Toothless could tell by his voice that he wasn't happy at all. So he began nudging his rider/friend, his way of asking what the matter was.

"What's the matter Toothless?" Rune asked. Toothless cooed and looked at Rune with concern in his eyes. "I'm fine Toothless" Rune then said after noticing his friend looked worried. But Toothless kept nudging Rune, which annoyed him.

"Toothless, I told you I'm fine" Rune said reassuring his dragon that he's all right. But Toothless wasn't buying it at all and he began growling/whining at Rune, trying to get him to fess up. Rune sighed in defeat; he should have expected this from his overprotective friend. He'd been like that ever since he woke up not knowing who he is and where he came from.

"Okay you got me" Rune admitted as he sat down on a nearby rock. "The truth is I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can take on Alduin, you saw what he did back in Helgen, not to mention what he did to you" (thought ironically if it weren't for Alduin, Rune would not be here) Rune faced the floor depressed and scared. "There's no way I can do it."

Toothless gently nudged his rider/friend. Rune looked at his dragon seeing his ears back and his eyes scared like him. "You're scared too, aren't you bud?" Rune asked. Toothless nodded in response. Though it was for a completely different reason, yes he too was scared. Rune then began hugging his dragon trying to comfort him, the same with Toothless to Rune.

This indeed was going to be a challenge for the boy and his dragon. But at least they have each other, so they won't have to face this threat of turmoil alone. Rune then let go of Toothless and got up. "Thanks bud" Rune said petting his dragons head. Toothless replied by lightly licking Rune's cheeks.

"Well, I better get back; we have a big day tomorrow. So we better get some rest" he told his dragon. Toothless cooed agreeing with him. And with that Rune hugged his dragon friend goodnight and then left, returning to Alvor's house. Toothless made a bed for himself on the ground and laid there, praying to Akitosh that Hiccup/Rune doesn't find out about his connection with Alduin. If he found out, Hiccup/Rune would probably hate him.

**Just what is Toothless hiding? Keep reading and find out. Please comment and review, I would like to know what you guys think. But please no flames or swearing, I would very much appreciate it. Also I noticed that the "What if Hiccup ran away?" story is popular on FF, I'm wondering why do you guys like reading this story? I would like to know. Next time Alduin visits Burk. DUN DUN DUN!**


	6. Ch 5 Jealousy and Dragon raid

**I am sorry to announce this But I will no longer be continuing this fanfaic….APRIL FOOLS! Sorry this chapter took a long time; one of my viewers pointed out my sentence flaws and suggested I get a beta reader to correct my mistakes, and because I want all of you to enjoy my fanfic I took his/her suggestion and got myself a beta reader. At first I asked my brother but he took too long because of school and prom. Then my Aunt offered to beta read and she got it done in no time. And for a woman who has no Idea what I was writing about she did a dang good job. So with out further delays here's my story, enjoy!**

Ch. 5 Jealousy and Dragon Raid

Hours earlier on Berk…

The Viking teens had just finished killing the Whispering Deaths that invaded their Village. It would have gone more smoothly if some of them hadn't try to wrestle, but they are Vikings, all brawns and no brains.

"Ouch!" Snotloud yelled out in pain. "Oh don't be a baby Snotloud" Gobber said as he yanked one of the Whispering Deaths spines out of Snotloud's behind. The other Vikings teens were outside of Gobber's forge listening to Snoutloud scream in pain, secretly they were enjoying it.

After about another ten minutes of Snotloud crying in agony, he came out rubbing his sore behind. "Ouch! I won't be able to sit for a week" He complained. "Well that's what you get for wrestling with a Whispering Death" Fishlegs told the aching Viking. "Shut up!" Snotloud snapped, glaring at Fishlegs.

That evening all the Vikings were celebrating in honor of the Viking teens that killed the Whispering Deaths. Except for Stoick, he was in his house still moping on how a horrible father he was to Hiccup. Though he still did his chef duties, Stoick never really interacted with anyone except for Gobber and occasionally Spitloud. When his duties were done Stoick would just sit alone in his house and either cry or bury his sorrows in mead. Gobber tried his best to cheer his chief/friend up, but it wasn't much help.

While all the Vikings teens were celebrating, Astrid sat quietly in the corner with her mug. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Snotloud meanwhile was telling tall tales about their latest kill. "And with all the strength I had, I grabbed that dragon by the tail and slammed it into the ground!" Snotloud proudly said, reenacting his fight. "Was that before or after the dragon shot you in the rear end" Ruffnut asked causing a bunch of the Vikings to laugh out loud.

Snotloud glared at the twins for that remark. "But I did kill that Whispering Death" Snotloud proudly proclaimed. "Yeh, right after you fell on the ground wining in pain" Tuffnut proclaimed, causing everyone to laugh out loud again, including Astrid. The twins always love to make fun of Snotloud.

"Well let's see if you can take down a dragon without getting hurt" Snotloud said, snapping at the twins. "Um, It's near impossible to take down a dragon without getting a few injuries, unless you're really skilled like Stoick the Vast" Fishlegs pointed out. "Or like Hiccup" Tuff added, "My head still hurts from trying to figure out how he took down those dragons". "Me too" Ruff added, agreeing with her twin brother.

The mere mention of Hiccups name made Astrid grip her mug harder. "Yeh, it would have been nice if Hiccup showed us how to do that before he left" Snotloud, voicing his opinion. "I wonder why he ran away though" thought Fishlegs aloud, " I mean he was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare".

"He's a fraud that's why", Astrid said interrupting Fishlegs. Everyone stared at Astrid after her remark. "Uh…what do you mean he's a fraud?" Fishlegs asked Astrid confused. "I mean Hiccup ran away because he was cheating during Dragon Training" Astrid, rising from her table.

"Cheated? What makes you think he cheated?" Snotloud asked confused. "Think about it, no one gets that good in a few weeks, especially someone like that runt!" Astrid explained. "And I noticed every time he takes down a dragon, he barely touches it", she continued ranting on and on. "It's the only explanation why he ran away and why he hasn't come back. He was a fraud that didn't want to get caught".

When Astrid was done with her ranting, she turned to the Vikings who all stared at her a bit confused. Fishlegs then spoke up "Uh…no offence Astrid, but it kind of sounds like you're jealous of Hiccup". "Jealous!" Astrid asked irritated. "Why would I be jealous of a skinny runt that always messes up?" "Because he beat you in Dragon Training", said Tuff. "HE WAS CHEATING!" Astrid yelled in Tuffnut's face, scaring him a bit.

"Don't worry Astrid, your still number one in my book" Snotloud then said. Astrid punched Snotloud in the face in response. "And when are you ever goanna learn, I don't like you!" Astrid then yelled at Snotloud before she stormed out of the mead hall pissed off. "You all are so blind!" She yelled before she left the room, leaving the others wondering what's up with Astrid?

Later that evening Astrid was in the woods throwing her axe at the trees, thump….thump….. When she was younger she would come to this very spot to practice with her axe. "Why in hell's name would I be jealous of that screw up runt?" She yelled as she continually threw her axe at the trees, thump….thump…thump.

Astrid kept throwing her axe at the trees until she was too tired to even move. She then sat on a nearby log sweaty and exhausted. While she was catching her breath she heard a twig snap. Astrid then quickly got up and grabbed her axe ready to strike at the intruder, "Hold it Astrid, It's just me!" Gobber yelled as he held out his hand and hook.

"Oh, it's just you Gobber" Astrid said as she lowered her axe, "What are you doing out here?" "I heard about your little fight at the mead hall, so I came to see if you're all right" Gobber answered. "I'm fine Gobber" Astrid said as she threw her axe at the trees once again, thump…thump. "Sure you are" Gobber replied not buying it at all. "So what happened?" He replied.

"Why do you care?!" snapped Astrid. "Because every time you get angry or upset you always go and torture the trees" he smirked. "The other teens just pissed me off is all" She said as she pulled her axe from one of the trees, and threw it to another, thump!

Gobber asked "It's about Hiccup isn't it?" Astrid stared at Gobber after what he just asked. "What makes you think this is about Hiccup?" she answered annoyed. "Fishlegs told me the minute his name was mentioned you got angrier than a Monstrous Nightmare" Gobber explained, "So… what is it about Hiccup that made you so angry?"

"Well I believe he ran away because he was cheating in Dragon Training and he didn't want to get caught" replied Astrid, irritated, "and the others are too blind to see it!" "Or maybe your jealous of Hiccup" Gobber said. "Why in the name of Thor would I be jealous of that runt?" Astrid asked, yelling at Gobber. "Because he beat you in dragon training" stated Gobber. "HE CHEATED! I'm not jealous of a CHEATER!" She continued while hacking at the log as she sat on earlier until she was too tired.

"You say you're not jealous, but that log tells me otherwise" Gobber said pointing at the now destroyed log. Astrid stared at the log, realizing Gobber was right. Maybe, just maybe she is jealous.

"So… you feel like talking, or do you feel like chopping that log into toothpicks?" Gobber asked. Astrid then dropped her axe to the ground and sat on a rock depressed. "Just… how did he do it Gobber… how?" she asked. "I don't really know myself lass" Gobber said sitting across from her on a rock. "But I do know the lad is smart, I'd wager he secretly was studding dragons and finding alternate means to take them down since he can't take them down like a normal Viking. But that's just my theory".

It did make sense the more she thought about it. One time she was at Gobber's forge getting her axe sharpened, she came across Hiccup's blueprints for catapults, launchers, and even a device that'll launch rotating blades. All though she was more of a "hit it with an axe" kind of girl, she did admit, it was impressive with what he'd came up with.

"You know Astrid, Hiccup actually made this axe for you for your birthday" Gobber said, picking up her axe. Astrid looked at Gobber surprised, "Really?" "Yes, in fact he had a huge crush on you. When he overheard about the axe that I was going to make for you, he begged me for hours asking if he could make it instead. Eventually I gave in and let him do it with me supervising. That lad poured his whole heart and soul into that axe". When Gobber finished he placed the axe on Astrid's lap.

Astrid stared at the axe depressed and surprised. That scrawny Viking had a crush on her and made this axe just for her and did a dang good job on it too. "I… I never knew" she replied not really knowing what to say.

It was at that moment Astrid heard a roar. She quickly got up with her axe in her hand. "Did you hear that?" She asked. "Either that's my stomach growling, or there's a dragon nearby" Gobber replied getting up. The two got up and saw an enormous black dragon larger than a Monstrous Nightmare flying past them. "What in Thor's name is that?" Astrid yelled in shocked. She had never seen a dragon like that before in her life. "Definitely not a dragon I'd seen" Gobber replied surprised.

She got her axe ready to strike at the dragon but noticed something odd. The large dragon flew in the opposite direction of the village. The two Vikings thought it was odd because the dragons would always raid the village, so why not this one?

Astrid began fallowing the dragon wondering where it was going, until Gobber stopped her "Were do you think you're going lass?" "What does it look like? After the dragon" Astrid said. "Not by yourself you're not. Have you seen the size of that that thing. It's going to take the entire village to take him down" Gobber told Astrid. He was right; they are going to need more Vikings in order to take down that dragon. "Alright, let's tell the others then". And with that Gobbar and Astrid darted towards the village.

15 minutes later…

Nearly all the Vikings from the village assembled together with swords, axes, hammers, bolas, and shields ready to take down this new dragon. Stoick led the men and women through the woods until they found the new dragon circling around a large clearing in the woods. Though Stoick was not the same man as he once was, he still fights for his village.

All the Vikings including the teens hid behind the trees, logs, and rocks eagerly waiting for their chief to give the order. Normally he would give the order to attack now, but all the dragon was doing was flying over and around a particular hill. "Uh… how come it's just flying around?" Tuffnut asked. "Maybe its hunting" Fishlegs guessed. "If that's true then why doesn't it go after the sheep's and yaks from our village like the others?" Astrid said to Fishlegs. "Why don't we just strike now?" Snotloud said impatiently. "Not unless you want to get eaten" Gobber said. "Shhh… be quiet" Stoick snapped, "Something's going on" and pointed at the hill.

The others turned to the dragon flying around the hill and notice something strange was going on. The hill the black dragon was circling around was now glowing. Every Viking that was witnessing this began to wonder if they were going mad. "**Sahquonyol! Dovah do yol, lahney einzuk ont zuk" **(Sahquonyol! Dragon of fire, live again once more) the dragon then said."Uh… did that dragon just talk?" Ruffnut asked in both shock and confusion, and she wasn't the only one who had heard the dragon speak.

Then something else happened, the entire hill just exploded. All the Vikings quickly ducked behind the trees, logs, and boulders from the falling debris. When they all looked back up they saw something horrifying. A skeleton of a large dragon started to crawl out of the now destroyed hill.

As the skeleton emerged from the ground the dragon skeleton began to growing scales allover until it became a large green dragon, alive once again. Now all the Vikings were terrified. "What in Thor's name just happened?" Spitelout (aka Snotloud's dad) asked scared out of his mind. "Either were all going mad, or we just witnessed a dragon coming back to life, and I'm praying were all just going mad" Gobber said.

The Viking teens were all shocked at what they had just witness. Except for the Thorston twins, they thought it was the coolest thing they had ever seen. Poor Snotloud looked like he had just peed in his pants while Fishlegs looked like he was about to faint. Astrid, though still shocked, remained ready to strike the dragon down. Stoick looked like his mind had just broke, a dragon coming back to life was just impossible. And yet it just happened right in front of his eyes.

The green dragon then turned his attention to the black dragon that had just landed next to him. "**Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?**" (Alduin, my lord! The ancient undead rising again?) He asked. "**Geh, dii grah-zeymahzin**" (Yes, my ally) Alduin answered.

Now every Viking was panicking. A dragon had just come back to life and is talking. Many of the Vikings began running away in fear. "Get back here and stand your ground!" Stoick yelled at the cowered Vikings. Thou to be honest, he didn't blame them after witnessing what they all saw earlier.

Both dragons turned their attention to the woods, were all the Vikings were hiding. "**Mu lost osos joor lov naal**" (We have some mortals nearby) the green dragon said to Aldiuin. "**Nust fen ni kriist grozein**" (They will not stand a chance) Alduin replied. The black dragon then took to the sky and said to the Vikings,

"Hear me Mortals. I am Alduin, first born of Akatosh, most mighty of any in the world! **Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! **The time of man has come to an end and my **sonah **the **Dov **will rise again. Any who do not bow will be devoured!"

Normally any lesser man or woman would have immediately bowed down in fear and worship Alduin in a second. But not the Vikings, they have stubborn issues, even though the dragon's words scared them. Alduin then turned to Sahqonyol, the green dragon that he resurrected. "**Sahqonyol, krii niin pah**" (Sahqonyol, Kill them all) He told the green dragon and then flew into the twilight sky disappearing into the darkness.

Sahqonyol unleashed his fire breath at the Vikings hiding in the woods. The trees caught on fire, forcing all the Vikings out of the woods and into the open. "Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!" Snotloud repeated, scared out of his mind. "Pull yourself together Snotloud!" Astrid said punching the pancaking Viking, snapping him out of it.

Wasting no time, Stoick commanded the Vikings to charge at the dragon. Though they all fought with all their might and strength, Sahquonyol had proven to be stronger then the Vikings and not just with his size and thick scales, but his fire and his teeth. The dragon easily took down many of the Vikings whether he burned them to death or simply by chopping their arms, legs, or heads off with his sharp teeth.

Stoick soon realized this was a battle they could not win. They barely made a scratch on the dragon and every time they did the dragon would either kill or injure five Vikings. It was as if this dragon was a god of some sorts. It wasn't long before every Viking began retreating with the dragon on their tail.

"Lead the men and women to the far side of the island" Stoick said commanding Spitelote. Astrid and the other Viking teens quickly fallowed the crowd, carrying as many injured Vikings as they could. Stoick on the other hand started running towards the dragon, but then noticed Gobber was fallowing him.

"Gobber, go with the men" He told his friend. "I think I'll stay just in case you think of doing something crazy" Gobber said refusing to leave Stoick's side. "I can by them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt" He told his friend Gobber, who then clasped his hand and said "Then I can double that time!" Stoick smiled at Gobber.

He had always been a loyal friend to him, willing to follow him to the death. The two then ran towards the dragon getting its attention. "Bite me, you over grown lizard!" Stoick yelled at the dragon. "No bite me!" Gobber yelled also, encouraging the monster to bite them.

Sahquonyol looked at the two and was about to strike, but just as he was about to kill the two humans, he got hit in the back of the head with a blast of fire. The dragon turned into the direction of the blast and found a Monstrous Nightmare, a Deadly Nadder, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronkal, and a Thunderdrum emerging from the sky. "**Hi yin iidah hin siifur fron dovah?**" (You dare attack your own kin dragons?) Sahquonyol yelled at the five dragons flying above him. "**Drehni hi mindok wo Zu'u los?**" (Don't you know who I am?) "Yeh! The dragon that just shot you" The Monstrous Nightmare said arrogantly. "Hookfang don't get carried away, remember this dragon is practically a god", the Thunderdrum told the Monstrous Nightmare, reminding him to not let it go into his head.

"Look at the size of that thing, you sure we can take him down Thornado" the Gronkal asked, a little scared. "Were not here to kill him Meatlug, were here to drive him away from the human settlements", the Thunderdrum named Thornado said to the Gronkle. "Now Hookfang, Meatlug see if that dragon has a blind spot. Make some noise and keep it confused" Thornado said commanding the Nightmare and the Gronkel. He then turned to the Hideous Zippleback.

"Barf, Belch…. find out if he has a shot limit. Make it made". "That's my specialty" the head on the left named Barf said grinning. "Since when, every dragon knows I'm more irritating, see!" the head on the right Belch said before turning upside down and started to make stupid noises. "Just do what I told you before I blast both your ears off!" Thornado threatened witched got the two heads to stop.

"Yes boss" both heads said in unison before flying off with the other two dragons. "Stormfly you and I are going to try to get the humans out of here" Thornado said to the Nadder. "I'm on it boss" Nadder said before diving to the ground, following Thornado.

All the Vikings (minus Stoick and Gobber) began running from the Thunderdrum and the Nadder, believing they were attacking them too. Stoick and Gobber both went after the two dragons that were attacking the Vikings. But Astrid felt something was off about this attack. Normally dragons would swoop down and strike, but the Nadder and the Thunderdrum were not really attacking them. There barley even touching them.

Astrid also noticed the other dragons. The Nightmare, the Gronkle, and the Zippleback were fighting the larger dragon that came back from the dead, almost like they were distracting the thing. Could it be that these dragons are trying to help them? But why would a dragon save a human.

The other dragons meanwhile were having a hard time fitting off Sahqonyol. Except Barf and Belch, they were having a blast poking fun at the dragon. "Your mother was a hamster!" Barf yelled. "And your father smelt of elder berries!" Belch added.

Sahqonyol fired at the Zippleback for that remark. "I think that's the twelfth shot" Belch called out. "I'm beginning to think this dragon has limitless shots" Barf added. "Oh you two just now noticed!" Meatlug yelled at the two heads.

"**Tahrodiis dovah, hin kah fen kos bonaar**" (Treacherous dragons, your pride will be humbled) Sahqonyol yelled at the three dragons annoying him. He eventually had it with the three dragons and unleashed his Thuum, knocking the tree back and the three crashed to the ground. Seeing his chance Sahqonyol unleashed his fire on the three. But he missed when Stormfly's spine shot the back of the dragon's neck and the dragon roared in pain.

"You leave them alone you demon!" Stormfly yelled at the dragon. "**Hi fen saag tol vax**" (You will regret saying that traitor) Sahqonyol yelled at the Deadly Nadde, pissed off. The dragon fired at Stormfly but she flew out of the way "Come and get me ugly" She taunted. And it seemed to work; now Sahqonyol is in the air chasing after the Nadder.

Astrid and the other Vikings all wondered what the Nadder had done. It got the larger dragon to follow her, leading him away from the Vikings. The other dragons noticed this and they quickly followed after the two.

All the Vikings continued watching the fight in the twilight sky (from a safe distance thanks to Thornado). It was a bit hard to see since the sky was getting dark. But luckily the dragons were lighting the sky with their fire, making it a little easier to see. Stoick meanwhile was confused; the dragon's barley attacked them and now there attacking the larger dragon. Just what is going on?

Even up in the air it was hard for the dragons, Sahqonyol was just too powerful for them. "This thing is unstoppable" Hookfang yelled trying to dodge some of Sahqonyol's fire breaths. "I wish that Night Fury and his human were here" Barf added. "Yeh it would be a lot easier" Belch chimed in. "What was his name again, Hiccup?" "I thought his name was Rune" Barf said.

"No his name is Hiccup!" Belch argued. "No it's Rune!" Barf argued back. "Guys, Hiccup and Rune are the same being." Stormfly yelled at the two heads arguing. "I swear will those two ever stop arguing?" Thornado asked annoyed by the two. "Don't get your hopes high" Stormfly sighed.

Thornado then noticed the Vikings were still around. "Didn't they get the message that they needed to get out of here!" he angrily yelled. "And I thought you were stubborn" Belch added. Thornado glared at the Zippleback. "He said it not me!" Barf said in his defense pointing at Belch. "Well as long as they don't do anything stupid, I think they'll be fine" Meatlug told the Thunderdrum.

The Battle continued on with the smaller dragons and Sahqonyol to what felt like hours to both dragons and humans. The Dragons began to feel exhausted, which made it easier for Sahqonyol to take them all out. The Vikings all watched in horror as the dragons fell one by one (except the twins who thought the dragons vs. dragon was the coolest thing they had ever seen).

Poor Astrid was confused about the whole thing. If the dragons were mindless monsters then why did those dragons help them get out of harm's way? Even Gobber was thinking the same thing. Stoick on the other hand still had his hammer in his hand, ready to strike in case that larger dragon decides to come at them along with the other Vikings still standing.

Sahqonyol landed on the ground and began walking towards the injured Nadder. "I can't watch this!" Fishlegs yelled covering his eyes like a scared child. "Me too!" Snotloud added also covering his eyes. "Uh…Stoick, I think now might be a good time to retreat." Gobber told the chief "There's no way we can fight that thing in our condition" Stoick realized his friend was right. A bunch of his men were either injured really badly or dead, they are pretty much sitting ducks.

"Everyone retreat now!" Stoick ordered the Vikings. And with that all the Vikings began to retreat, getting as far away from the battle as possible. "Hey what a minute, where's Astrid?" Gobber asked noticing the Viking girl was not around. "Oh she's running towards the dragon" Tuffnut said pointing at Astrid doing what Tuff said she was doing. "Has that girl gone mad?" Gobber panicked.

Sahqonyol meanwhile had the injured Nadder in his claws ready to finish her off. "**Hi los nid met fah rah dovah, krentar ahrk Zu'u uld il hi lahney ahrk aav un yor lokoltei**" (You are no match for a god dragon, surrender and I might let you live and join our new empire) he said to the Nadder in his clutches. "Burn in Oblivion!" Stormfly spatted at Sahqonyol. "**Ful kos nii dovah**" (So be it dragon) Sahqonyol said before he opened his mouth.

But then an axe flew into the dragon's face cutting him good across his right eye. This loosened his grip on Strormfly and the dragon escaped. Sahqonyol roared in pain for a few seconds, he then turned to the one who threw the axe at his face, which was no other than Astrid. And boy was Sahqonyol pissed off at her.

Astrid was in deep trouble. "You'll pay for that Mortal!" Sahqonyol said ready to fire at the Viking. But Stormfly suddenly landed in front of Astrid, causing the poor girl to fall down backwards and the dragon fired into Sahqonyol's mouth.

Sahqonyol choked in pain as the flames burned the insides of his throat. Finding himself now vulnerable to an attack, Sahqonyol quickly flew into the air despite his throat burning like heck and eventually disappearing into the night sky. Astrid stood in awe at what had just happened. This Deadly Nadder had just saved her life. And what's even more astonishing, the dragon isn't attacking her like she thought he would, but looked at her as if she was concerned about her.

But that moment was interrupted when the Vikings began pinning the dragon, capturing her. They did the same thing with the rest of the dragons with either there bolas or their own body weight. Astrid's mother then grabbed her daughter and began hugging her, grateful that her daughter was alright. "Oh thank Odin you're alright" she said holding her only daughter. "What were you thinking?" Astrid's father yelled furiously at his daughters actions.

"That larger dragon was goanna kill that Nadder" Astrid explained. "That dragon would have killed you" he yelled at Astrid. "But that Nadder protected me" Astrid shouted, "Not to mention the other dragons drove the larger one away from us, giving us a chance to escape" "They are monsters Astrid, they killed hundreds of us!" he shouted at her. "If that's true, then why did they save us?" replied Astrid.

"Your daughter doses have a point" Gobber said stepping in. "Stay out of this Gobber!" snapped her father. Poor Astrid felt like she was torn between the Vikings and the dragons. True the dragons had attacked them in the past, but these dragons had just saved their lives today. So are they monsters….. or not?

**Okay now things are getting interesting on Berk. And I wonder, if the Dwemer were still around and meat Hiccup, do you think they wold like him? Comment and let me know what you guys think. Next time Rune meats the first member of his team and warns the Jarl of the dragon attack. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be playing Elder Scrolls Online. Ciao! **


End file.
